Elevator
by laffytaffy
Summary: She and I were the only occupants of the elevator.


**Summary:** She and I were the only occupants of the elevator.

--

I waited impatiently for the golden lift to arrive, already knowing what I would find there. Finally, it came. I stepped inside, and smiled at the woman there. She and I were the only occupants of the elevator. She smiled gently back, not bothering to hide the suspiciousness behind her eyes. The doors shut with a loud clang, and the lift sped upward. I stood behind her, drinking in her attire. She wore a dainty hat on her head, which rested on the auburn curls that flowed gracefully down her back. She had on a warm, pale yellow suit with elegant white gloves gracing her fingers. Her skirt was just above her knees, and I could make out her thin pantyhose. On her feet were white, three inch heels that made her legs seem miles long and her butt tighter and rounder. I stifled a moan.

Then the lift abruptly stopped, the light over us flickered. I smiled, my plans were working out just fine. The woman in front of me froze, startled. Then she walked forward and repeatedly pressed the emergency button. Nothing happened. Of course nothing happened. Nothing was supposed to happen. I walked up behind her, pressing against her back and pushing her into the wall. She cried out in alarm. She dropped her handbag as I slipped my hand around her stomach, my other ripping off her expensive panythose. She gasped and began to tremble, not fighting me as I knew she wouldn't. She made no effort to scream or kick as I shimmied off her panties; rubbing my fingers across her slit. I could tell she tried to suppress her moan, failing miserably. I was surprised when I made contact with her, she was already soaking wet. I felt myself turn hard. Quickly, I found the zipper on her skirt and pulled it off.

Breathing out heavily, I pressed my arousal against her. Backing up to give her room, she dropped to her knees, her backside facing me. I was getting so horny just _watching_ her body heave against the cold floor. I cupped her left butt cheek in my left hand and bent down to rub her breast with my right. Soon, I was on my knees, too. Then I laid one hand on her back and pushed her down, pressing her breasts against the floor.

"Mmmm..." she parted her lips and let the sound roll smoothly from her throat. Her legs spread out on their own accord, and I slid myself into without any effort, her juices were already gushing out. I let out a moan myself, as I felt her heat around me, my member buried deep inside her tight hole. I pulled out until only the tip was inside her and thrust back in at the same time she raised her hips. I began to knead her breasts again, rubbing her hardened nipples and roaming her body with my hands. In the process of all this, her hat had fallen off, and her body was moving with mine as I thrust in and out of her, going faster and rubbing harder against that special spot that made all women go crazy with pleasure. She bucked herself against me, my body slamming into hers. I traced a finger around her engorged clit, rubbing it at the same speed I was pounding into her. Her muscles clenched against my cock. I didn't slow down, drawing out her orgasm as long as I could.

When she resurfaced from her climax and came back to Earth, I thrust deeper into her, and she fell into the waves of pleasure again, coating my member as evidence of her pleasure. At the sound of our bodies smacking into each other, her gasps and my moans adding to the din, I knew I was at my peak. I pulled out, flipping her onto her back and placing her legs on my shoulder, I slipped into her, again with no effort. Then I proceeded to pummel into her faster, harder, and deeper than I had to any other girl. I constantly rubbed against her G-spot, causing her to shriek out in unending bliss. I felt my cock twitch inside her, felt her clench against me again. All that I registered was the feel of her bare muscles against me, and then I came. I allowed myself to rest for a few seconds before standing up and zippering up my pants again. I flashed her a grin before walking to the door, calling over my shoulder,

"Goodbye, Hermione." I pressed a button and the door opened, letting me exit.

"Sirius..." she gasped out, sprawled across the floor, her juices still gushing out endlessly. It took all my will not to close the doors again and continue to take her until she screamed for mercy.

"I'll see you at Molly's tonight," I turned around and winked at her, then stepped out of the elevator and went home to prepare myself for what was to come later.

--


End file.
